naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver the Hedgehog
'''Silver the Hedgehog '''is a fifteen-year-old, anthropomorphic silver-colored hedgehog who hails at least 200 years from the future, where his role is to protect the future by changing the catastrophes of the past, thus preventing the ruining of his time. To aid him, Silver makes use of his psychokinesis, an ability from his time that is considered second-nature, which allows him to move objects with the power of his mind. Background Physical Appearance Silver is a silver-colored, anthropomorphic hedgehog with peach skin on his muzzle, silver-white fur on his chest, and golden eyes. His height also matches that of Sonic the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk. He has seven hair quills (five pointed outward in the front and two pointed downward in the back), two hair quills pointed to the left and right which looks like a crown, two back quills dropping down, and a short tail. Silver wears two navy boots, with a white stripe were the laces would normally be, teal toecaps, golden cuffs with glowing cyan lines and a ruby gem inset on a gold "tab" on the front, and gray soles. He wears a pair of white gloves with circular symbols on the back and the palm, and two gold wrist cuffs with glowing cyan lines. He also wears a teal neckerchief around his neck. Personality Silver is best described as having "a strong sense of justice" and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future. He believes in standing up for those who can't stand up for themselves. This led him to accept Blaze when everybody else was teasing her for her pyrokinetic abilities. When he pursues an enemy, he does so with a relentless determination. He makes alliances and rivalries very easily and takes people's word without question; this makes him easily tricked by others. He is even said to be an optimist. Although seemingly serious on the outside, an interview states that Silver is young and somewhat immature. Blaze comments on this several times and describes him as naïve and insecure when he is alone. Silver is also a regular sweetheart, always ready to protect those in need and lend a helping hand. He generally keeps a positive attitude and never gives up hope, no matter how objectively hopeless the situation. Silver wears his heart on his sleeve. He feels anger and joy intensely and loudly, but his sadness is silent and hardly, if ever, marked by tears. He lets his rage control him and cheerfully remarks on the things that make him happy, but hardly says a word in his sadness, though it is visible to everyone. However, though he may feel sad, he never gives in to despair, always looking for a solution the right way. His determination and little regard for pain can make him a very frightening opponent. Silver is very courageous and brave, willing to fearlessly sacrifice himself for another in a heartbeat. Utterly unflinching in the face of danger, he is courageous almost to the point of foolishness and is focus on snuffing out evil with little regard for his own safety. Despite Silver's naivete and general lack of critical thinking, he is not outright stupid. Even Eggman Nega called him perceptive, and Silver was the first to see through his otherwise-perfect disguise. With little information to draw upon, he lets his intuition guide him, but as a relatively isolated person, he has little understanding of interpersonal relations or the subtler tools of manipulators. History Powers and Abilities Psychokinesis *Psychokinesis - Silver's main power is his psychokinesis, the ability to manipulate the environment around him with the power of his mind. Silver is a definite master of this skill, being able to telekinetically lift, grab and move up to several objects many times his own size and weight as both a single- or collective mass, his most impressive feat being his Meteor Smash attack where he forms a compressed ball of objects over twenty times his own size and could potentially weigh a net total of several tons. However, he does have a defined limit for how much he is able to manipulate at once. By turning his psychokinesis onto himself, Silver is able to move himself around, allowing him to fly in midair for a limited time and move at speeds rivaling even that of Sonic's. Physical Abilities *Super Speed - Silver can run at high speeds, but not at super speeds compared to Sonic and Shadow. His speed increases when he uses his psychokinesis flight. *High Physical Endurance - Silver has a high level of physical endurance and stamina, despite his small size. *Enhanced Jump - Silver can jump several meters high, without his levitate ability. *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Silver can show amazing acrobatic agility skills and great reflexes, even when levitating in mid-air. Combat Skills *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Though not prociving any hand-to-hand combat training, Silver is a strong fighter at close-range. His combat skills can put Shadow in a stalemate and Sonic nearly beaten to death. Other Skills *Highly Perceptive Combatant - Despite his naive and short-tempered attitude, Silver can be quite an observer in combat. *Grinding Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy Transformations *Psychic Aura Mode *Super Silver Equipment * Relationships Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Themes * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Future Category:Team Future Category:Heroes Alliance